


A Night to Remember

by Jay_Oliver



Category: Original Work
Genre: Metahumans, Superheroes, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_Oliver/pseuds/Jay_Oliver
Summary: When a group of human traffickers try to trade a metahuman, they find they've drawn the ire of another meta.





	A Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, this is a preview to something I've been working on for a while now. I am undecided as to whether I will publish it or not, feel free to let me know your preference in the comments.  
> Enjoy.

Simon Wells hated his job as a gatekeeper in Dublin Port. Nothing interesting had ever happened here.  
At least, not until a couple weeks ago, when the men in the black SUV arrived. They had come up to him with an offer he couldn’t refuse: watch the gate and erase any CCTV footage of them, and in return they’d pay him an extra 200 euro on top of his wages for each day he was on duty. This arrangement suited him just fine.  
He watched as they pulled up, and he checked his watch.  
03:00  
Like clockwork, they arrived at the same time as always. He walked out to the car, where the driver’s window rolled down. He had a quick glance at the people inside before asking, “Just yourselves?”  
The driver nodded and replied, “Yeah just us.”  
“Go on ahead,” Simon replied.  
The driver nodded again and took a wad of cash from inside his jacket, handing it to Simon.  
“Appreciate it,” he said as he rolled his window back up and drove into the port.  
Simon pocketed his cash before walking back to the warmth of his booth. Which felt a lot less warm once he laid eyes on the woman who was waiting for him.  
She was about five foot five, and built like an athlete from what he could see. She was clad in a blue leather overcoat, navy cargo pants, black combat boots and a balaclava.  
“Can I help you?” he asked.  
Piercing ice blue eyes focused on him in an instant as she said, “You’re the gateman?”  
He nodded, swallowing as he said, “I am.”  
She grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and snarled, “You’ve been deleting CCTV footage and taking bribes. Don’t let me catch you doing that again.”  
He felt nothing but abject terror as he nodded and said, “I won’t. I swear,” in as calm a voice as he could manage.  
He had no doubt that she knew he was close to pissing his pants in terror though.  
With a nod, she released him and walked out, and he stared after her, dumbfounded, as she walked in the direction the SUV had gone.  
Whoever those men were, Simon pitied them.

At the waterfront, the SUV stopped, and the driver turned to his passengers, a pair of guys with guns.  
“Keep the cuffs on,” he said. “This cargo is...valuable. Don’t want it escaping.”  
The men both nodded at him before getting out. He watched through the rearview mirror as they walked around to the boot of the car and opened it, dragging out a guy with dark skin. This man was a metahuman, an individual with supernatural abilities. It was those abilities that were netting them a profit. A well-trained metahuman was worth a hell of a lot. He turned his attention to the radio, moving to turn it up a bit before hearing a thud. He whirled in time to see something blue moving inhumanly fast towards one of the guys. Both the metahuman and the other man were out of sight.  
The blue thing tackled the man to the ground and punched him.  
When it stopped moving, he saw that it was a woman. Without hesitation, he got out of the car.  
The metahuman was a little ways away from the car, and the thug that had been unaccounted for was on the ground, below a human face-shaped dent in the car. His comrade was on the ground, and the woman was leaning over him, speaking rapidly.  
The driver pulled out his pistol from under his coat and fired at her. Her head snapped around and she dove behind the car with a grunt as the driver rushed over to help his comrade up.  
“You okay?” he asked.  
The other man nodded, saying, “She wants to know who we’re selling to.”  
The driver took this in before saying, “We’d best take her out before the buyers arrive then.”  
They walked around the car to find her no longer there, and then in an instant she was sliding over the roof to land behind them, smashing their heads together. Both men went down, unconscious. The woman bent down to pick up their weapons. She took out the magazines before dropping them next to them and turning a layer of air around them to ice to restrain them until the Gardaí arrived.  
She walked around to restrain the other guy before spotting the metahuman trying to crawl away. She walked in front of him and bent down, freezing the cuffs before smashing them.  
“Getting away might be a little easier now,” she said.  
The man nodded as he took off the remains of the cuffs, asking, “Who are you?”  
She replied, “A friend.”

Moments later, a small submersible rose from the depths, coming up to where the SUV was parked. The top hatch opened, and a man in a well-tailored navy pinstripe suit got out. When they were close enough, he stepped on to dry land to find the three men he was supposed to meet unconscious on the ground, and he walked over to two of them. They were behind the car, with their guns laid out beside them, magazines taken out and dropped next to them.  
He noticed that their clothes appeared slightly damp before he stood up and looked around. No sign of their metahuman.  
He frowned when he heard a siren before taking his phone out. He took some pictures of the scene before stepping back on to the submersible.


End file.
